User talk:NishizonoNakata
Hi ! Welcome to this wiki PaoloArdena ! =D SnowyBoy₰ 18:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi welcome to the wiki. I just have one thing to say about an article you changed on a zeus playe. He actually doesnt share the same name as Aki, as in Japan they use there first name second e.g Kino Aki and Aki Tamamatsu so his first name is Tamamatsu and not Aki. It's confusing at first I knowbut you' ll get used to it. ahhh sorry who said that they have the same name I thought it was you sorry man. 'Welcome!' Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, PaoloArdena! You can help make this wiki grow! Have fun here! Contribute! Earn badges! Am I too late? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 03:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June 'Admin and Blader' I see you are an admin at Inazuma Eleven KH Wiki. You are a blader!? Me too! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June .-.] Hi! >.< Chua Xue Er 14:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Video Hey, nice new name! I fixed the video, the issue was that it, along the slideshows, were aligned on the left instead of the center. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi NishizonoNakata ! You are the winner of the tenth round ! You're picture got 7 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 11:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow Simply put position="center" in the slideshow code. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday! Shinsachu! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 07:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Happy Birthday !!!!!! ☺ SnowyBoy₰ 10:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) HERE YA 6O Thanks! Thanks for the message! (And the pressie too....Oh! And thanks for the Tsurugi Cake also! >////<) I really apreciate it! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 16:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! THANKS~!! it means a lot ^^ No blank edit this time XD. Thank you for the gift XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Shinsuke pic w/o background Here's the photo! Enjoy! Why in the world am i doing this??? xDD Note:# i have NO idea why i am writing this in YOUR Talk Page xDD... But O.o Did you found a mother for you and Keeve? xDD i rlly was Like: O.o What the.. and Omg NEVER.. wow that sounded mean \(^O^)/ its Already Late x3 Bye Ian xDD [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 03:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year ~! ^^,Hope you will have a great year~! Best wishes~! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 11:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Nishizono Nakata! Let's be friends! Otonashi haruna ☺ 11:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Lets get along? Hey, you' ve ptobaly read the title. Why, you might ask? Because I see you like Digimon, as seen from your picture. If you dont mind telling me, who's your favorite character? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 15:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool. . . I'm more of a Kouji and Kouichi fan. Dark and Light. Lobomon and Loweemon. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 18:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Black 2/White 2 Yo Paolo! I have question. You play Pokemon games right? Do u know any place where i could download a Black 2/White 2 Rom for my DS emulator? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah Thanks Paolo it's working. I downloaded the clean rom but it has some bugs. It seems that i caan't open the start menu :P and my pokemon isn't getting any experience D': I can't download the AP Patched rom for some reason. Do u have any isea how to fix these bugs? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Gyarakushii~ Are you as stoked for this as I am? The goalkeeper's gonna be my favorite character. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Naka? Paolo?? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 20:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Heyyyy~ Do you have storm 3? You know, the naruto game? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Munemasa and Kazuto I was gonna use that photo. Thanks alot. . . Nah, just kidding. I do like Ibuki though. But I'll use Kazuto. We have the same names anyway. I can't wait, how about you? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 17:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) No, no, no! It's fine, totally. :] It's just I'm not surprised we have the same chars. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 22:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Is that a guy from Danball Senki, um. . . Wars, was it? The picture. It kind of looks like Tenma. It's been bothering me all day. . . SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 20:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) PSP region lock Hey Paolo! You have the Danball Senki W game for the PSP right? Does the PSP have to be Japanese to play it? Or is your one European? I'm asking because I'm thinking of getting a PSP and playing the game! Thanks in advance~! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 10:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah right, okay.. Do you know where I could get one? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 12:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 14:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yahoo Good day. I hope you are doing well. Do you know? Genda-kun has said that I can now stay here,although I'm 11!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, yes. Actually, she allowed me last week, I guess. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Emoticons They're in the same style of the dA icons, I didn't steal them from there but made them myself. I'm not an idiot who re-uses copyrighted material. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) hi there AA5! As a fellow Ace Attorney fan, you must see this :D It's about AA5 :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKHKmuDMKTs How long am i gonna be banned for.... Please dont make it long i mean not so long till i am 13. That would be harsh. Rockandgreen (talk) 19:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) AA5 SPOILERS - Apollo Case 4 Just in case I don't meet or talk to you in chat, HERE'S SOME MAJOR STUFF FROM AA5 CASE 4 THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRY AND HEARTBREAK. *http://shoutbug.tumblr.com/post/56577566837/present-apollo-when-we-were-in-middle-*school http://shoutbug.tumblr.com/post/56571826327/i-went-back-to-the-trial-part-to-get-a-pic-of-the Clearer version of photos: *http://24.media.tumblr.com/82cc43f5614777e9718a21588a99d5a3/tumblr_mqk6r5uiXm1sobdp8o1_1280.png *http://24.media.tumblr.com/ac2083e6829cd422fc7f30f114543eb6/tumblr_mqk8lrV4TN1sobdp8o1_1280.png //crying.... Happy Birthday! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! ^^ I hope you will have a nice day on your birthday!! :D Mira Tsuki Talk 00:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAOLOMONNNN! I hope it will become the best day of your life :D 02:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday ^^ Happy Birthday Apolo have a great day today :D . Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~~! Have a nice birhtday day~! ;D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Daizono! Hope all of your wishes come true and hoping you have a nice day today! :D It's Crash ' ' 08:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) HBD!! Happy Birthday Paolo!! Hope you have a good one! *\(^o^)/* マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 12:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Never say never~ PIANO, I HAVE NEWS!! I got this from a website: *The Danganronpa The Animation Original Soundtrack will be released on August 28, 2013, in stores all throughout Japan and online worldwide. Everyone that’s waiting for the full extended version of “Never Say Never,” wait no more…well, at least up until August 28th. ALSO! http://the49ers.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/1185003_635708399787588_700996538_n.jpg Proof!!!! HeatFlame ' 23:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Talk Hey,Can we talk? I must say,that I Logan was kinda outbraving me. I know,I didn't need to swear,But that wasn't really fair.. See you later <3 King-Charles (talk) 12:38, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Signature Yep, that works perfectly fine. From now on, remember to sign with three tildes, alright. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/c/c6/Godot_Chibi_Official.png [[User:Fubuki風吹|'Sam]] [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'Coffee?']] 16:59/09.30.2013 Hello hi apolo how are you in this fine day Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 10:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nishi, not sure if you remember me from the chat or tumblr but, uh, I've turned 13 and yet am not able to go on the chat. So, yeah. I know you probably cant do this but uh, can you give me permissions to go on the chat again? :3 Thanks 7renn (talk) 17:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC)7renn Banned From Chat So I was Banned for Being Underage Huh ? *Sigh* just a Qs Did Tsu Tell U Im Underaged ? If So I guess He Isnt Much Of a Friend Than I thought............. Well See U in 6 months Then.....................I Knew U would Figure It Out Anyways (SH!T) Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 19:35, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Um. excuse me but how come you increased the duration of my ban? Eraluna11 (talk) 10:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Eraluna11Eraluna11 (talk) 10:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok, I'm cool with that. Eraluna11 (talk) 04:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC)Eraluna11Eraluna11 (talk) 04:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Answer Paolo I Would Like a Truthful Answer From You Please Who was it Who Told You About My age? Tsu Or Heat ? 'Sasuke Susano'o Amaterasu ' 16:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Kazemaru123 (talk) 07:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Why you ban me --Samurai bebopv2 (talk) 15:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban me Samurai bebopv2 (talk) 19:18, November 11, 2013 (UTC) nakata why wont you answer me Samurai bebopv2 (talk) 20:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Apollo-based Chat theme Completed. Link (example) -- Sam talk 08:58, 12.2.2013 Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:24, December 31, 2013 (UTC)